The Real Hell of RESIDENT EVIL
by Eye-Freak
Summary: Claire gets infected by one of the zombies, then she goes into the real underworld. What is it like?


They were all after me. Actually, they weren't after me, but anyone who had fresh blood and skin still attached to their bodies.

Their hungry and foul groans surrounded everywhere in Racoon City. Nasty order came from the Undead zombies. That is correct. Zombies. Everything was their fault that they took everything and everyone done to hell with them. Infecting all the living forms with their disgusting virus and diseases. No one would be able to survive these horror.

Not even me, Claire. Claire Redfield.

Unfortunately, I was already infected by the virus that carried throughout the entire City.

My body felt weak. I had to drag my long legs against the floor in order to move somewhere. Whenever I limped, I couldn't help but to wince. Blood is found behind my ruined and ragged-doll feeling body. The thick crimson scarlet liquid traveled down from my left breast, all the way to the back of my ankles. On how that happened, a zombie bit me around that area, also cutting the soft red fabric off from my shirt.

Heart beat already moved slowly than expected. My ocean-blue eyes were really unfocused and caught blurry eyesight.

Nothing to do now but to wait for someone to come save me. I couldn't rest though. Someone has to find Sherry and save her from this raging hell!

Bending at my kneecaps, I placed my soft palm out to reach for support onto a wall beside me. My knees wobbled furiously and intertwained together as a high-pitched groan escaped my lips. I gave in too early. Slumping to my side harshly onto the floor, I laid there motionless. Nothing happened. Heartbeat suddenly stopped.

I simply closed my eyes tightly and drifted off to an enternal sleep, or so I thought.

Black and white twirled about.

Zombies were still infesting houses as they ate from innocent people. Their screams still invaded my eardrums, but very faint.

Everything spinned of black, gray, and white colors. As if things were pulled into another dimension.

I am no longer able to breathe, speak, or do any sort of movement. The only thing I was apparently allowed to do was open up my eyes.

Nothing was the same. I was no longer in Raccoon City! This had to be a large mistake, or my vision is just no longer healthy. Either of those options are too horrid to think of nonetheless.

This world felt so freezing and unwelcoming.

Of course, I was right.

I stood onto a metal rectangular platform that was deeply dented and scratched. A dark gray color that didn't seem to effect my eyesight, which surprised me quite a bit.

"Claire Redfield." A creepy and scratchy tone of voice called out my name.

I took a step backwards before lifting my head up. No longer was my straight bangs the color brown, but a color found as black. It hovered my cheeks and little strands spread across, part to part, of hiding my eyesight.

"Claire," The voice cried for me again. "Come over here, now."

"W-who are you... and... where are... you!?" I stuttered, my tone gentle as always.

"Right in front of you, dimwit!"

My body jerked slightly forward as I lifted my head up higher than last time. A stage-like area was placed in front of me. The person who stood on top was a tall anorexic man wearing a long black cloak with a hoodie over his head. His features were completely shadowed from the hoodie. It was difficult to know what he appeared like. He was holding a long scythe, only a feet smaller than he was in reality. It was interesting to see someone dress like The Grim Reaper, and it wasn't even Halloween.

Hahaha, what a laughing moment!

"Ok, I admit that costume is really detailed and awesome, but seriously, where am I?" I said with a smarty-marty smirk upon my features.

"Oh, but this is serious. Lovely Claire Redfield." The man who copied The Grim Reaper Responded.

He stood near a tall grayish colored in desk with a piece of white paper lying on top. It felt like the old ages since he wrote things down with a feather that had ink inside.

"Huh?" I wondered what was going on.

"Let me explain this nice and simple, so even your small brain could handle this little part. You're in the underworld. Undead. Hell. You're a dead good-for-nothing corpse, zippa!" He elaborated. "And just call me Grim, Sweety."

"I-I'm dead!?" I cried out in terror. It couldn't be true. This crazy man had to be lying.

"Look around you. Zombies, ghosts, skellingtons, and even trolls. But they are the security guards that keep the living dead within our special playground called Hell." Grim said as he kept jotting things down onto his piece of paper. "If you stay here long enough, you'll become a hideous zombie like the rest of the human beings here."

A chill ran down my spine as I turned my head back and forth repeatedly. Grim was right. I wasn't the only one standing on the platform. Zombies everywhere. Heck, even new ones suddenly appeared after even ten seconds. They haven't been here much long, and they already look so ugly, I could barely stand to stare at them for two seconds flat, and that's depressing. Their clothing were ripped. Bloody scars and bruises decorated their worn-out purplish-blue skin. Even their hair fell out.

Bright white swirly objects spun around my uncolored figure. Those must've been the ghosts. They didn't look so bad, at least not as bad as the zombies. They floated peacefully throughout the air without making the slightest of sound.

I think I'm going to like this place. Every ghoul, ghost, troll, and zombie greeted me so politely. They even complimented that I was very beautiful, which made me blush light gray across my white fleshy cheeks. Everyone around here was so nice, why was it called hell?

I actually didn't want to go back, until I realized I had to save Sherry.

After playing marco-polo inside of the silver colored lake with a couple of ghost children and zombie kids, I hopped out of the water soaking wet. I ran all the way back to where The Grim Reaper was located.

"I want to go back." I insisted.

"But you can't." Grim stated.

"Why not?"

"Your body is a corpse and you no longer have a heartbeat. This is your home now, wheather you like it or not." Grim chuckled after arguing with me.

I was doomed. My legs felt like jelly as they wobbled weakly. I felt like I was going to have a break down at any moment. I gulped harshly down my throat.

I was about to hit Grim, but something stopped my. Three hands grabbed hold of my arm.

"What the-" I got interupted as I was pulled down onto the platform.

About seventeen arms grabbed at my body parts, pulling me down. That's right, I was pulled down to the ground. Groans invaded my ears as I struggled to get away from their grasp.

"Your time is up, Claire. Buh-bye." Grim laughed out loud, waving down at my helpless form.

Everything went even darker...

Nothing....


End file.
